


GuroTober Day 9: IMPALEMENT

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Guro, Impalement, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. While on an infiltration mission you take a nasty fall and are left at the complete mercy of an enemy guard.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and rape played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 2
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 9: IMPALEMENT

“Stop! This is private property!” Crap. You thought you'd been sneaky enough, but looks like the guard was too sharp. Should have taken the longer, but safer, way after all. You raise your hands and slowly turn around to find the guard approaching you with her gun drawn. The tall blonde woman with a scar on her jaw and cheek looks about the same age to you, and seems similarly trained and athletic too, if her posture is any indication. You could probably take her, but not while she's armed and you're not. “Identify yourself.”

Not good. You were so confident enough you wouldn't be caught, you didn't even prepare a cover story in case you were; though it's not like someone with your looks and outfit – cargo shorts, a midriff-baring crop top, and a bag of infiltration tools – sneaking around a derelict factory after hours really could give many good excuses for her being there.

“Stay right there.” If nothing else, the guard seems to underestimate you, slowly approaching you instead of staying a safe distance away and calling for backup. You comply, standing all but frozen as she slowly steps closer, one more and she'll be in range...

Once she is, you suddenly move with an abrupt shout, managing to take her by surprise as you push her right hand away from you, then strike the back of her hand, making her drop the gun, and it falls off the catwalk you're on, clattering on the ground somewhere beneath. To her credit, the guard catches herself very quickly, retaliating with a short elbow jab that misses your face by inches as both of you take a step apart and square up.

“You shouldn't be here. I'm feeling nice today, so I'm gonna give you one last chance to leave, otherwise I can't guarantee you won't get hurt.”

“Tall words.” You just counter with a smirk. “Let's see you back them up.” You should be careful to not get cocky, but now that you've been caught, you need to take her out anyways, and if you can goad her into attacking you carelessly, all the better. “Come at me.”

With a roll of her eyes and an exasperated growl, the guard obliges, closing the distance between you with a single step, aiming a palm strike at your throat. You deflect her attack at the wrist, as you do the follow-up jab with her other hand, blocking with your forearm as you immediately sweep her leg, but she hops backwards just in time to dodge.

You follow up with a quick side kick, and even though the woman manages to shield her ribs, taking the hit to both forearms instead, she's still slammed against the railing of the catwalk as it creaks dangerously. This really isn't the safest place to have a fight, you'd best finish this quickly.

However as the guard takes a quick step back with a muttered curse and clutching her back, and you dash after her, you realise your error in judgment, as your next forceful step puts all your weight on a weak spot and the catwalk gives way with a groaning sound, a whole section of the grating falling away under you and sending you plummeting downwards with a surprised gasp.

You try your best to control your fall, but your momentum makes you tumble head over heels and you land back-first with a dull _thud_ , the impact taking your breath away. A split second later you scream out as a searing pain sets in, and you incredulously stare at the blood-stained piece of jagged, rusted sheet metal that's jutting out from between your breasts, as is another larger one through your toned stomach.

You instinctively try to reach for them, only to find that your left lower arm has all but been cut off by the impact with another piece of metal, uselessly hanging from a few strands of flesh, and your right upper arm is impaled straight through a piece of rebar, as is your right leg, while your left thigh seems to be pinned on yet more sheet metal, leaving your legs spread apart in a somewhat compromising position, if you hadn't much more important things to worry about.

Trying to hold back the nausea rising in your stomach through the pain, you desperately attempt to move, but all your squirming and struggles achieve is make the pain worse as you fail to free any of your limbs. From the corner of your eye you see the guard hurry down the stairs of the catwalk and walk towards you, pausing with a wince as she sees the situation you're in. “Oh, yeesh .That's gotta hurt.”

“H-help...” You barely manage to produce, your survival taking priority over any pride or even care for completing your mission.

“No dice.” The woman bluntly observes after walking around you once. “Even if I wanted to, I'd have to saw through all those pieces to get you off, and even then the blood loss would probably kill you before I'm done. Sorry, sister, but I guess you're fucked.”

“No, p-please, hel-” You're cut off by a painful ragged coughs, the taste of iron filling your mouth as a trickle of blood runs from the corner of your mouth.

“What do you expect me to do? It's not like I warned you you'd get hurt. Actually...” She walks around you until she's standing between your legs, then kneels down. “There's one thing I can do for you.”

Suddenly you feel the guard open your shorts and pull down your panties to reveal your pussy, as you can't even close your legs, or really do anything to stop. “What are you- S-top it!”

“Don't be like that. I only wanna get you off one last time. Just relax and try to enjoy it.” You most certainly don't plan on doing that, but you also can't stop her from leaning down, starting to gently lick and suck at your clit, gasping as she pushes two fingers into you and slowly starts moving them back and forth, and before too long, despite yourself your pussy starts getting wet as the woman lets out an appreciative chuckle. “See? You can't deny it.”

“N-no! Ah!” You gasp in both pleasure and pain as she continues eating you out, as your struggles only serve to make you slide down even deeper on the metal piercing through you, before another fit of coughing makes you shudder, more blood filling your mouth as tears start to stream down your face.

The woman keeps going, heedless of your struggling and choked protests, and try as you might, you can't help slowly getting into it, gasping and moaning in pleasure more than pain. This is so frustrating! Not only did you screw up your mission and got injured, but now this ...pervert psycho is about to make you cum like some cheap slut, while you're fucking dying.

Attempting to think of the least sexy thing you can – complicated maths equations and dry history lessons by your old, overweight middle school teacher – you try to block out the pleasure in your pussy as best you can. Maybe you _can_ find a way to free yourself, and if nothing else you don't want to give that woman the satisfaction.

However, the longer she keeps going, the harder it gets for you to resist, especially as the blood loss is slowly making you light-headed, taking away your focus, but slowly amping up the sensations of your pussy, as your pain seems to fade into the background. And before much longer, when she starts fingering your pussy faster and harder, and oh-so-lightly brushes her teeth against your clit, you can't stop yourself anymore and cum.

Loudly gasping and moaning, you squirt all over the woman's face and fingers, as your body's clenches and shudders drive you another centimetre or two down the spikes. Your climax continues for several blissful seconds, before slowly subsiding as the woman gets up, the pain soon returning worse than before, every ragged breath you take sending a spike of agony through your chest.

“See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?” The guard licks her lips as she walks up to your head. “You taste pretty good.” She raises her pistol she recovered along the way. “I'd love to just leave you here and see how long you last, but that sight might …disturb our regular workers, so I'm gonna put you out of your misery. You should be thankful for that.”

You can't get out any words anymore, but the hateful glare you shoot the woman is probably answer enough as you see her finger wrap around the trig- BANG

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of featuring the same character as day 2, but this time in shape of a reader-insert (still used with permission). Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
